


Some wounds never heal

by Hazzamo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, First time writing, Gen, Hana learning of Tracers past, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lena is mad at Hana, Mission Files, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzamo/pseuds/Hazzamo
Summary: Lena has a secret about her past, which she hates... or more Who she hates.A figure from Lenas past comes back to haunt her, and poor Hana is caught in the crossfire(First ever fic, dont hate me, Critisism is welcomed)





	Some wounds never heal

It was a casual Saturday evening In Gibraltar, the sun was setting and it cast an orange hue over the whole peninsula. There were people in the streets of the small territory all packing up and heading towards their homes, all except some small restaurants and cafes selling different types of European cooking, be it Fish and Chips and Sausage rolls From Britain, to Paella from Spain, which was a literal stones throw away. each had its fans and critics, but at one small coffee shop, sat the International Esports star Hana "D.va" Song.

Hana was currently fiddling with her phone, trying - and failing - to get connected to the internet, but the infamous rock was blocking all signals getting through, she complained about it with the staff, apparently it had always been a internet black-spot, but the owners kept it that way, it allowed people to not be distracted and have to talk to one another, as opposed to having your face plastered against a screen the whole time.

The starlet huffed as she was fed up, and actually contemplated mentioning who she was to the staff so she could get a discount, but decided against it... they probably would think she was faking it, she looked nothing like herself in loose fitting jeans and a mock up of Tracers jackets that Genji bought her as a joke, the joke was on him though, she loved the jacket and understood why Lena wore hers all the time. She also had her hair tied back into a ponytail and wasn't wearing her signature makeup, so she just looked like any other tourist in the area, as was the point, it was so she wouldn't bring attention to herself, it was not officially announced by either MEKA or the revived Overwatch that she was now part of their ranks... in fact the revived Overwatch wasn't even knowledge to most governments. the only reason as to why the Korean government even knew was because of Hana having her Comms read... which were triple Encrypted and were still accessed by Brigadier General Nam who still had access to the old Overwatch Encryption Scheme - turns out it was her who wrote it - and contacted her superiors.

The main reason why the Korean government didn't raise the alarm of the Illegal Overwatch Recall was that they were completely against the shutdown of the organisation in the first place, however it was a moot point as only a handful of other countries agreed with them and the second reaon being that a reformed overwatch could potentially be of great help against the Kaiju Omnic that routinely attacked the South Korean shoreline, the last attack hit Incheon, catching MEKA completely off guard, as the Omnic had only hit West Coast population centres.

"Corporal Hana Song?" a heavily accented voice suddenly knocked Hana from her thoughts, the young Korean turned her head to where the voice came from, it was a woman, she was relatively tall, about 5'10", wearing a brown jacket, sunglasses and a hat,despite that,dark brown hair could be seen by her neck, evidently she was trying to cover her appearance up, it sent red flags in D.vas mind as she shifted herself into a positing where she could be more able to fight back.

"Do i know you?" Hana asked, not entirely sure if she had met this woman, was she a fan of hers?... no, she didn't look the type to watch her streams, whoever this woman was, she was clearly military, given by her usage of Hanas rank when she began talking to her. "I mean, I meet a lot of people who want autographs and photos, so i kinda dont remember people too much."

The woman smiled briefly and sat down in front of Hana - even though she never offered it to her. - "No, we've never met." The woman was speaking relatively slow, as if she she was still rusty with English, probably a good thing, whoever she was probably couldn't speak Korean, and Hana didn't speak a word of Russian, or whatever country this woman was from. "however, i have come to ask for your help with something... or... it would be easier to say  _someone._ " 

"Er... no, sorry, I don't now anyone who would be of any help to a Russian-"

"I'm Polish" the woman interrupted, clearly annoyed with being called a Russian.

"- A Polish person like you., what, do you want an autograph, or a photo with me or -" Hana was trying to play dumb, nobody should have known that she was part of Overwatch, so was trying to steer the conversation away from any potential talk of the organisation.

"Lena 'Tracer' Oxton, you know her?, tak?" The Pole interrupted again, the way she said it wasn't a question, it was stating a fact, and the tone of her voice showed that she was not in any mood for games. Hana Knew that tone well, some of her instructors and coaches had it whenever her team was falling behind in games.

D.va let out a nervous chuckle, she was horrible at lying "Lena, Who?, sorry i have no idea who you're talking about."

"You're wearing her jacket." The woman was unimpressed

"...Shit." Hana deadpanned, she had failed miserably, Hana now started slowly lowering her hand towards a small knife that all agents had to keep in their boots in need of self defence, she was getting convinced this woman was a threat.

Whoever this woman was, she raised bother her hands "look" she began. "im not a threat, if that's what you're thinking I am" it was clear she noticed Hanas movement. "look, you can call me Zoe, or Zo, if you'd prefer" she lowered her hands again and took something out of her pocket and still had it in her hands, not letting Hana see it. "...And I want to speak to her about..." The Woman - Zoe - shifted uncomfortably "...Personal matters and also -"

Now it was Hanas turn to interrupt. "wait, if you're one of Lenas Exes and want me to tell her 'you want her back,' im not, shes already seeing someone else and is really happy with herself right now." however there was a sharp look of anger in Zoes face when she mentioned "exes" but it was gone immediately.

"No, im not one of her Exes... its just... we were..." She struggled to find the correct word in English "Blisko... Close once... and... well I..." Zoe was forcing herself to say whatever it was, it was clear that Lena had a history with this woman, however, Zoe refused to speak about it to Hana any further. "lets just say, she hates me for more that one reason." Zoe handed the item she was holding to Hana, the Korean girl took it and looked at it. "Just tell her i was wrong... i hope Elż can forgive me one day..." Zoe then stood up, and before Hana could say anything else, she was gone.

"What just happened" Hana said to nobody in particular as she studied the item in her hand.

It was a patch, made of nylon or something but was a dull green/blue colour, it was square, but had a bird of some description... an eagle or a hawk maybe on it. it didn't seem like anything special... maybe it had a lot of sentimental value, and what was that she had referred to Lena as? Elż? was she one of Lenas old Wingmen from her time in the RAF... no, couldn't be, this woman was Polish and didn't look like a flyer.

However, it seemed like fate may have been on Hanas side that evening, as she walked out of the cafe, her phone regained signal and immediately receved a text from Lena that was sent about 10 minutes ago.

* * *

 

**Lena** : Hey!, Hana! you at that Cafe i told you about?, the one with no wifi that you said wasnt possible?

**Lena** : Ill Take that as a "yes" :P

**Lena** : don't worry, ill be round in about 10 mins, luv. 

* * *

Just as she was about to respond, she suddenly felt the lovable Brit give her a hug from behind, and - of course - she was giggling her head off. and Hana saw what she was wearing... she was wearing bright pink D.va jacket over her Chronal Accelerator... as much as Hana loved the colour, even she had to admit, Pink did not suit the former pilot, in fact she looked ridiculous, Hana, also didnt realise that she dropped the patch.

"what are you wearing?" Hana groaned. "You look like an idiot!" The MEKA operative put her hands in her face, suddenly realising the fact that she dropped the item that Zoe had given her.

"Aww, Hana, luv!" The Brit flashed her a grin "you cant possibly expect me to not dress up like you when you're Dressed like me!" She was still giggling, her attitude was infectious, and Hana was certain that you could hear her laugh from as far away as the Watchpoint. "But anyway, luv, enjoy the place? pretty nice not being glued to a screen 24/7, eh? So..." Lena said leaning into Hana. "talk to anyone interesting?, a special lad, perhaps?"

Hana had to remind herself to what the term "Lad" meant, god she hated the English Dialects, before shaking her head and responding. "no, not a 'special lad'" she began making her English as broken as possible when she said the two words. "But... there was someone... she was..." Hana struggled to find the right words, and then Lena interrupted her.

"She?, Aww... should i tell Brigitte shes missed her chance then?" Lena mocked, before Hana shoved her.

"Not like that, baegchi!" Hana responded, noticing the patch on the floor and picking it up. "She actually said she knew you." Lena was interested.

"Oh!, Really?, what was she?, one of my Exes?, cause i mean, if it was Paige then i have to warn ya, she didn't get that from me!" Lena half joked, half informed the younger agent, whilst noticing the patch that was now in Hanas hand, and quickly snatched it out of her grasp and looked at it. "Whats this... you... got?..." Hana noticed that Lenas speech was slowing down when she started looking at the patch, and suddenly Tracers whole attitude changed, severely. 

Lena now looked straight into Hanas eyes, and they were full of anger. "Where did you get this?, Cadet?" Hana blinked, Tracer never referred to anybody by their ranks. hana was shocked for a second. "Answer the question... Where did you get this?"

Hana, decided it was best to tell Lena everything, she had seen Angela when she was angry, and that had given her nightmares, she didnt want to know what lena was capable of when she was severely PO'd. "A woman approached me and we began talking."

"What did she look like?" Lena Demanded, he voice as sharp as Genjis Katana.

"Brown hair, about 5 foot 10?, she said she was Polish and used to be close to you" Hana was quietly shitting herself with the look that Lena was giving her and she noticed Tracer was getting angrier and angrier with the descriptions she was giving. "and she said her name was-"

"Zophia" Tracer spat out with disgust, it confirmed Hanas suspicions earlier about something happening between the two women that was apocalyptic in scale, Tracer ripped the patch apart in her hands and turned around probably heading back to the watchpoint. Hana could hear Lena mutter something under her breath. "What does that dziwka want now?"

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, i hope you enjoyed my first ever fic on this site, i've got a few chapters in my head right now, and yes, There are references to a specific character from a certain Tom Clancy game in this, and this is not really the Canon tracer, i kinda have this whole head-canon on tracers origin that i love so im gonna be sticking to that throughout the fic.
> 
> constructive feedback is welcomed, theres probably some grammar and spelling mistakes, but hey, English aint my fist language so... sue me.


End file.
